Brainy Smurf VS Junior Wetworth
by Beckolyn
Summary: Snorks meet Smurfs please review if you want to flame, go ahead, I love all types of reviews.
1. New buddies

Brainy Smurf was walking along the beach until he saw an orange creature with a weird snorkel thingy on his head.

"What an odd creature!" they said to each other in unison.

"Ahem, I am Brainy Smurf Papa Smurf's personal assistant."

"I'm Junior Wetworth, son of the mayor."

"We'll it's now obvious who número UNO is."

"Me!"

"No, I Brainy Smurf is the best!"

"Junior Wetworth is BETTER than the best!"

"That doesn't make any smurfing sense! The best means that I'm better than everyone else even who's better than the best."

"Now that makes LESS snorking sense!"

"Well I'm bigger than you so there!"

"Who says bigger is better? And at least my vision is perfect!

"WHY YOU LITTLE! But I'm probably smarter than you!"

"But I'm probably richer than you"

"That's not a talent though!"

"It SHOWS I have talent!"

"Money is worthless anyway!"

the two argued for hours and hours until the sun set. What was going to happen next?


	2. Pinkie Pie

Suddenly a storm flashed and the 2little creatures were forced to stick together until it was over which wouldn't be for a while, neither of the, felt pity or sympathy for the other, instead they pittied themselves.

"This is all your fault, Smarty Pants if you didn't say you were better than me we wouldn't be stuck here."

"What about you, spoiled smurfling, if you didn't show off, I wouldn't have said that."

"I'm not a Smurf I'm a Snork! There's a difference you knows."

"Yeah, Smurfs are superior beings!"

"Appearently you know nothing about the Wetworths, you Smurfs are worthless compared to us!"

"We should just go to sleep, sleep is important you know and early to bed means-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Hmph! Stupid Snork!"

"Stupid Smurf!"

The next morning the duo was dreaming of their unrequited crushes.

"Oh, Casey..."

"Oh Smurfette..."

The two woke up facing each other with puckered lips and screamed like little girls.

"Don't do that, Four Eyes!"

"I don't have four eyes, those are my glasses!"

"Whatever, I bet you set this up because you're jealous, Smarty Pants!"

"It's clearly you who is jealous because I have what you don't, a brain!"

"But you're not a Wetworth."

"What's so special about that?"

"I'm going to be governer someday!"

"Well I'm going to be the new Papa Smurf!"

Then they heard a cheerful but mysterious laugh and they went to see who it was."

It was a signing pink pony she was huge compared to both of them.

She took one look at them and gasped.

"Who are you, WHAT are you?"

"AH, IT'S THAT PONY WHO MAKES CUPCAKES! RUN!"

"Of course I make cupcakes but not like that, oh, it's all that clown's fault, my reputation is ruined!" The pink pony began to cry.

"The author warned us about you." Brainy Smurf said nervously

"Actually, I lied, I wanted a good laugh."

"Hmph! See if we ever talk to you again, by the way, you better get us out of this mess, you got us into it!" Junior Wetworth ranted.

"Don't worry, I will! By the way, sorry Pinkie Pie."

"That's okay, here have a balloon!"

"Thank you!"

"So who and WHAT are you?"

"You said that last time!" The two jerk faces said in unison.

"Oh, sorry, by the way, I'm Pinkie Pie, the REAL Pinkie Pie, not that witch or that drinking pony."

"I'm Brainy Smurf, the most intelligent Smurf."

"I'm Junior, Junior Wetworth! I'm more important than him."

"Oh, can I take you home?"

"Sure that's what we've waiting for!"

She flipped them onto her head and they had to hold her mane as she jumped.

"You're making us sick!"

"Stop bouncing! Please!"

"Okay!" Then Pinkie ran fast as lightning.

" AHH!

"We're HERE!"

"What?"

"That's not my home! You're bigger bozo than this big bozo."

"Yeah, and we don't live together, thank goodness and my house is not that big!"

"No, silly that's MY house!"

"Now I'm stuck with this brainless... spork?

"I'm a SNORK"

"I know what the problem is, you can't accept each other, you need to so you can be friends!"

"Friends?"

"Friends!"

Some background music began to play and Pinkie's smile grew and she opened her mouth-

"Pinkie! We have a new order and we need your help!"

"Oh, sorry! Got to go you are the funniest guys I've ever seen! Bye bye!"

That angered both of them.

"Friends, no way!"

"I'd rather lose my glasses!"

"You, know, I bet you don't HAVE friends!"

"I bet the other Snorks don't even MISS YOU"

"Oh yeah? I'm sure the other Smurfs are actually GLAD YOU'RE gone!"

"I bet at YOUR home they are throwing a party that you left."

Then things got ugly until they were stopped by Pinkie Pie.


	3. Smurf Sweet Snork

Pinkie Pie let them stay at her house for the night and they used her mane as a blanket. The next day Pinkie Pie decided to take them home she didn't know where they lived so she just decided to take them near the Everfree Forest.

"Here you go!" Pinkie said cheerfully.

"But, I don't live in a forest, I live in the ocean!"

"Well, okay, I'll take you to the beach!"

"Actually according to my calculations, this is not where I live." Brainy interrupted.

"Okay, I don't want to take you to the wrong beach, so…"

"Just leave us here; we'll do it on our own!" Junior said.

"Yeah, we might never get home again if you navigate… no offense…."

"Well, bye, bye!" Pinkie Pie bounced away.

"I actually have friends, um… Brain Fart Smurf"

"Well, I do too! And don't say that! And how many do you have?"

"I have 4, what about you?"

"1…" Brainy said, a little sadly.

"Well, HA!"

"Ooh! I used to have 13849 friends, but now I have 13851, ever since I met you!" Pinkie Pie said coming from the top corner of the 4th wall, then left.

"How did she do that?"

"In real life that cannot Smurf, but since we are in a cartoon world it can because since we are not real the animators can do whatever they- "

"Just shut the Snork up already!"

Suddenly they saw a witch come nearby.

"I know where you live, so I can teleport you back home."

"I don't trust her, do you?"

"I don't either, but I want to get home."

"Me too…"

"Okay!" Then the witch teleported the two little guys and they appeared in front of an old castle.

"Oh no, Junior we ended up in the wrong place!"

"I know, I'm not home, and I'm stuck with an ugly Smurf!"

"I don't know about you, but I'm closer to home than I was before, but this is Gargamel's castle!"

"Gargle-who?"

"Gargamel, he tries to eat me and the other Smurfs often, I wouldn't be surprised if he liked to eat Snorks too."

Junior gulped. "Well, let's get out of-"

It was too late Gargamel went outside and spotted them both.

"It's a Smurf!" Gargamel picked up Brainy and looked suspiciously at Junior.

"Hmm, I've never seen anything like you before… I'll take you too." Then he picked up Junior and put them both in a cage.

"Now we're stuck, thanks to you!" Junior scoffed.

"Me? It was your fault because- Oh, what's the use?" Brainy said a little sadly.

Gargamel was looking in a book trying to figure out what Junior was.

"Hey, wait! I see the key! Someone could Smurf it! I can't fit between the bars, but you can!"

"You're right! I can! So long sucker!"

"Hey, don't leave me with this creep!"

"Fine, I'll save you." Junior grabbed the key and unlocked the cage, the two ran out.

"Uh, thanks… I know how to get home now, goodbye, and good luck." Brainy walked home.

"Wait! I don't know how to get home!"

"Okay, maybe Papa Smurf Smurfs way to get you home."

"Okay, I'll go see your Papa and ask him how the Snork to go home, I sure hope he DOES know, I'm getting dry."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a Snork, I live in the water and I've never been out so long before."

"But you've been breathing just fine the whole way!"

"I know, Snorks CAN live outside the water, but we prefer not to."

"I see… Let's go!"

"Papa Smurf, hey, Papa Smurf, I need your help!"

"What is it, Brainy?"

"I found this weird thing, he calls himself a "Snork" and he's lost!"

"Oh my, I'll be right back." Papa Smurf went into his mushroom hut and came back with a book and started reading. "Snorks live under the sea, but I'm not sure which one…"

"Oh, Poppy Smurf, will I ever go home again?"

"It's Papa Smurf, and I think so, ah ha! I got it!"

Papa Smurf grabbed a potion, said a few magic words and Junior disappeared.

Junior reappeared back at home and he was in front of All-star, Casey, Daphne, and Tooter.

"Junior, we thought we'd never see you again!" All-star said.

"I had the weirdest dream! I was out of the water for a long time and I met a blue creature, a pink land horse, and an evil human who tried to eat me and this other blue creature teleported me home!"

"I don't know if it was a dream" Casey said. "I saw you flash here!"


End file.
